


Love in the Library

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee date, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, bookish Alec, licking come off fingers, this world has no STDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Magnus starts his second year of college working at the library because the café was already full. He is bored with the monotonous work, but when he goes on a search for a book his roommate needs he will happen on more than just some good reading material in the form of one, Alexander Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Love in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: College!AU  
> Still not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I couldn't stay away from the smexy times.

First week on the job and Magnus already hated it. The work was not hard, just boring. There were not many people to talk to and for a social butterfly like Magnus Bane, working in the library was pretty much akin to a death sentence. He checked out intro books to incoming freshmen, occasionally saw a classmate or two, and had to help some of the continuing education students learn the ins and outs of computers. All in all not a bad job, just so long and boring. When he had gotten the job he had chosen to be up front where most people were and where they could actually talk without getting glared at by the other library aides.

Magnus had only met a couple of his coworkers the first week. They were nice, a little on the geeky side, but still good conversationalists. The University of Idris had a large four story library so it was very possible he would never meet even half of the people that worked here. Even when he decided to study he preferred to go to the campus cafe, Java Jones, to get work done. He was only a sophomore, after all.

So when he finally had to climb those stairs to the second floor for the first time he noticed how quiet it was. Another library aide sat at the side desk pouring over what looked like to be lit homework. Further on he saw many tables where a few students were at each table were all studying. Not a sound was made other than the scratching of pens and pencils on paper or the gentle closing of books.

Magnus weaved in and out of the stacks trying to find the book that he needed. This semester Ragnor was studying great American writers and needed some book by Ernest Hemingway. Why couldn’t Ragnar just come and get this book himself? Magnus' best friend was always too busy with his creative writing that when it came to getting a book from the library he always sent someone else. This time it was Magnus, besides he would be over there anyway. No sense in an extra trip. 

After ten minutes of looking he still couldn’t find the book that he needed. It should be right there in front of him but that space was empty. He was pretty sure the computer said it was checked in. Walking out the stacks he headed to a computer to look up the book. There on the screen it said the book was in the library. Now he would have to ask the other library aide, one that he had never met before. Her brown curly hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, probably just to keep it out of her face. She was chewing on a pencil when Magnus walked up. 

“Hi.” Magnus said in a low and cheerful voice. He did not want to get yelled at for talking too loudly. “I am looking for a book. The computer says it is not checked out, but it is not where it should be.” She sighed and nodded like this had happened before.

“It probably got put on one of the other book carts and went to another floor. I believed Alec took a cart up to the fourth floor about twenty minutes ago. Might check with him. If a book is misplaced he will know where it is.”

“Thank you….” He paused wanting to know this pretty girl’s name. She seemed like a no nonsense type of person and kind of familiar.

“Maia. We had chemistry last year, but not the same lab day.” She pushed a few stary locks of curls out of her face. She looked tired and no wonder when Magnus looked at the book she was pouring over. The Divine Comedy. Geez. Why did all the people around him like old literature?

“Thank you, Maia. I’m Magnus.” He flashed a smile at her before heading over to the elevator. The fourth floor of the library stored mainly high leveled research books that graduate students only used. He couldn’t imagine there being that many books that would be checked out from there. None had passed his eyes.

The doors opened to the fourth floor and Magnus stepped off. The air up here was different, smelled more like old books then the first two floors did. In front of him was row after row of tall bookshelves stuffed full with large manuscripts. Each shelf was placed barely a person’s width apart. It looked a little claustrophobic to him. To the left were two small tables with several books on each. It looked like someone had been studying and then just up and left. Turning to the right he started down the rows of shelves to find this Alec person. Maybe he was a book whisper and would know where it was. Five rows in he saw a single person in the space between the selves with a cart. BINGO.

As he walked closer he took in the appearance of another man. He noticed longish dark hair that covered his face as he looked down at a book in his hand, a long sleeve grey shirt covered his torso but the sleeves had been pushed back to the upper forearm and his dark pants looked like they had been washed far too many times. As Magnus got closer he could hear the man mumbling as he was reading some large text, looking to the side Magnus saw books about the history of the ancient world. So this aide was a history nerd. 

“Excuse me.” Magnus said, admittedly, a little too loud for the room that you could probably hear a pin drop in. The man in front of him nearly jumped a mile in the air and dropped the book he had been holding. He also let out the most adorable squeak that Magnus had to bite his lip not to laugh at. Tall, dark, and bookish turned to look at him and instantly Magnus recognized him. 

This year he was taking an intro to psych class in one of the amphitheaters. It was a class that probably had hundreds of students in it. One where it was more about lecture than interaction. On his first day Magnus noticed a kind faced, black haired boy with large glasses come in late. Of course thre had been other late students, but this man’s face was so pink with embarrassment that Magnus couldn’t help but look. He had been dressed much the same as now, just different colors. The class was only twice a week so Magnus had not gotten a chance to introduce himself to this gorgeous young man.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.” The man, Alec, had another flush creeping up on his face as he bent down to pick up the book. Magnus like that flush and his breathtakingly blue eyes.

“That’s quite alright, I shouldn’t have been so loud. I’m Magnus and you must be Alec.” Alec’s eyes went wide for a moment before he asked how Magnus knew his name. “Maia down on second floor said you might know where a misplaced book would be.” Instantly Alec relaxed. He closed the book he had been holding and tucked it back away in the self.

“Yes, I can do that.” Turns out Alec was a book whisperer. They looked through his cart of books before going to the return cart on the floor and finding it intermixed with other books. Alec said something about fiction supposed to stay on second floor.

“You like Hemingway?” Alec asked as he gave the book to Magnus. 

“Actually, no. My roommate needs it for one of his classes. I am a music major.” 

“Oh.” Why did the simple sound and shape make dirty thoughts spring to the forefront of Mangus’ mind? Not that he usually minded, but they had just met and Alec was nothing like the people he usually slept with. His type usually had less clothes and more alcohol.

“I saw you reading a history book, does that mean you are a history major?”

“History minor. I am majoring in anthropology.” Well that was new.

“That sounds really interesting. Maybe we could talk about it over a cup of coffee after your shift? I would not mind hanging around to talk.” There went his charm and there went another blush on Alec’s pale face. So his gaydar was not wrong.

“I just got here. I won’t get off until closing.” Damn. 

“Maybe tomorrow? If you are not busy?” No one should be busy on the first weekend after school began. It would be ludicrous. 

“Uh...I have to work at 3, but maybe we could meet before that?” Perfect.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They planned to meet at Java Jones at one. The lunch rush would be winding down, but it would give them two hours to talk before Alec had to work again. Magnus had been in such a rush to get the date that he had forgotten to get the boy’s number. Hopefully he would show up. Alec seemed like the shy quiet type. So not Magnus’ usual type, but there was something about him. Gorgeous or not, he had a warmth about them that the raven haired man liked.

Magnus changed three times before finally decided on a maroon henley and a pair of his tightest black skinny jeans. It was casual but it would look like he had actually tried. While this was not a date, date, Magnus was hoping to turn it into one.

Java Jones was half packed with students and other personal getting food or just an afternoon pick me up. Magnus scanned the cafe but he didn’t see Alec. Hoping that the dark haired boy would come, Magnus ordered a latte and brownie before picking a seat near the front door but not too in the way. He had gotten his latte and snack and was nearly half down before Alec appeared. His hair looked like it had been smoothed back, no glasses, a pity, blue long sleeve shirt, and grey pants. His clothes looked newer than the one he had been wearing the day previous. Alec turned his head to look and when he saw Magnus it brightened a bit. Well that was new. Not many people look at Magnus like that, like they were glad to see him.

“Sorry I am late. I got the bus times mixed up.” Alec pulled out the chair and sat down. 

“No worries. Do you want anything to drink? My treat.” Alec flushed and shook his head. 

“Nnno I can get it.” The blue eyed boy took off his shoulder bag and sat it on the floor before getting up to go order. Magnus admired his assess while Alec waited in line. These clothes were tighter to his body, not as tight as Magnus’ jeans, but they did show that there was a figure under them. When they had met Alec had been wearing loose, nondescript clothes. Like he wanted to blend in with the bookshelves. 

Alec returned with a hot coffee. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” Alec was blowing at his cup to cool the liquid down enough to take a sip.

“I don’t mind. Today is my day off from life as a student.” Magnus smiled. “I thought you wore glasses.” The question or rather statement shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but it did. Alec blinked at him and nearly slipped hot coffee on his pants. 

“Shit. Sorry.” The other man said as he sat his cup down. “I only wear them to read. I have them in my bag.” Either way Magnus liked Alec. 

It took a little bit of prodding before Magnus finally got Alec to open up. Alexander Lightwood had two siblings and a best friend that was pretty much a brother to him. He lived off campus in an apartment with said best friend and sister. He, too, was a sophomore and loved history, but hated the history channel. He either wanted to be a cultural anthropologist or a paleontologist. He was double minoring in ancient history and sociology. This boy was smart. 

“I’m sorry. I really have been talking too much. I didn’t mean to monopolize the conversion.” The coffee in their mugs was long gone by now.

“No, no. It is absolutely fine. As long as I don’t get to hear about some famous writer going off to find himself, I am golden.” Magnus said leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

“Your roommate is the lit major. Maia is majoring in literature also.”

“He is more of a writer, but he had to start somewhere. Yes, I saw her book. Divine comedy. Long and boring.” Alec nodded in agreement.

“I find that history is rich with intrigue and deception. I don’t need fiction, I have history.” Magnus found himself chuckling at that. He looked at his clock and saw it was nearly three. Alec would have to hightail it to the library. 

“Let me walk you to the library.” Alec suddenly looked at his watch and cursed again.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. Besides, we never talked about me.”

The trip to the library was rather quick as Magnus talked a bit about himself. How his father hated that he was going into music instead to pre-law. How Magnus had become friends with Ragnor Fell, a senior, the past year and while they annoyed each other, they also deeply cared for each other. He talked about wanting to get a work study position at the cafe, but how those were all full by the time he applied. Alec seemed to be on the edge of his metaphorical seat just listening. When they got to the library Magnus held the door open for him and walked Alec to the back where the aides stored their personal items.

“Do you mind if I call you Alexander?” Mgnus asked, leaning against the wall as Alec slipped his glasses on. So cute. 

“Um, I guess not. No one really calls me that.” Blue eyes looked at him in a bit of wonder like they were trying to figure Magnus out. Well he had never beaten around the bushes before.

“Would you like to go out with me? We can do another coffee date if you want. I just want more alone time with you.” Reaching out he took Alec’s hand in his own and watched as another flush filled the other boy’s face. 

“Iiii thought this was a date.” Innocent eyes stared back at him and Magnus felt himself melting. 

“Then allow me to take you on a second date.” Alec was biting his lip and looked uncomfortable. Had Magnus pushed too far? He thought he was reading all the signals correctly. “Unless...you don’t want to.”

“No! I do...it's just...I’ve never been on a date or had a boyfriend.” Ah, so that was it. A possible virgin on his hands. Something about that lit something inside Magnus. He wanted to be the person that Alec tried all his firsts with. He wanted to guide him the art of sex and see him blossom.

“Then let me be your first.” Leaning close he looked from Alec’s lips to his eyes. “May I kiss you?” Alec nodded and Magnus pressed their lips together. It was not that sophisticated of a kiss, just pressing lips together, but the feel of those plush lips against his made Magnus’ blood sing. He pressed Alec against the wall, slowly moving his lips and marvling as Alec moved with him. Pent up sexual energy was just coming off of Alec in waves. But the kiss was cut short but the sound of books or rather a lot of books being dropped outside the back room. They jumped a part and panted for a moment but no one came in. 

“Well, I suppose that is my que to get to work.” Alec said, his lips red from the short kiss they had shared. He hoped it would not be their last.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Their schedules did not allow them to hang out that much that next week. Alec was taking far too many classes and when he had a free period was when Magnus was in class and vice versa. They didn’t work the same shifts at the library. It seemed like the universe was punishing them. They had exchanged numbers after their magical first kiss and they texted constantly, but planning another date was difficult. 

Finally on Thursday things were looking up. They were sitting beside each other in their intro to psych class. They were not holding hands but they were very close to one another. Alec wrote on the piece of paper next in front of him then pushed it towards Magnus. Magnus looked at it and smiled.

 _Want to hang out with me in the library after your shift?_ It was not ideal but they could at least talk while Alec put books away. They had just gotten a massive return of research books back and it seemed like Alec had his work cut out for him. Magnus took his pen and wrote back.

_As long as I get to kiss your between the stacks._

-=-=-=-=-

“You said no one ever comes up here.” Magnus said in hushed tones as his wonderful boyfriend bucked under him. 

“But we are in a library.” As much as Alec seemed to be complaining he was not stopping Magnus. What had been a little kiss while Alec was working had turned into a full make out, then into Magnus’ hand down Alec’s trousers, stroking his hardening cock. 

“Then you have to be quiet.” This was not his ideal first time with Alec, but it did seemed perfect. Making Alec come among the books in the one place in the library that didn’t have security cameras. Alec shifted on his feet as if he was losing balance but neither Magnus nor the bookshelf they were against would let him fall. “Do you think you can do that?” Magnus asked, leaning into nip at the other’s ear. This was closed off room, no one would hear them.

“Magnus...” 

“I love how you say my name.” Magnus dove into shallow up any sounds that Alec might make. His heart was racing like it always did with sex, but there was something different about Alec. He didn’t just want to make Alec come because then he would get his own. He wanted to make Alec come just to see this straight laced boy fall apart in his hands. He wanted to see the very same man that was so nervous during that coffee date that he nearly over turned his cup into his own lap turn into a wanton god. 

“Magnus….” Alec pulled back just a fraction to get a breath before diving back in. For this being his first make out session, Alec was a natural. Pulling his hand out Magnus turned Alec around to face the books that he had been straightening up. Alec’s hands went out to balance himself against the books. 

Magnus leaned in and whispered into his ear and rocked slightly against him. “I am going to make you come, right here, right now. Among the books, so that every time you go to work you remember me.” Alec moaned and tipped his head back.

“Hhhow are you going to...” Alec’s voice was quiet but still rang in Magnus’ ear. Reaching around Alec Magnus cupped him again, slowly caressing his clothed cock. In this position he could also rub himself off on Alec as he got his boyfriend off. They would be a mess when Magnus was through with them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you come on your precious books. I’m just going to jack you off, inside your pants. Make a mess of you...then clean it up.” He bit at the shell of Alec’s ear again as he started to grind his own cock against Alec’s ass. Alec bit out a groan and pushed back against him only to pull forward against the hand. Alec didn’t know which pleasure to chase. Magnus was making him crazy and he loved it.

“Ccl-clean me up?” How could Alec even be asking questions at this time? His brain was still much in control. Magnus needed to fix that. His hand dove back between the pants and skin, Alec really needed better clothes, not that Magnus was complaining about all the room he had to curl his fingers back around Alec’s dripping cock. He had probably soaked his boxers through by now and Magnus...well what a day to go commando.

“I think we need to put that mouth to work.” Reaching up with his other hand he pressed two fingers to Alec’s waiting lips. The other man opened his mouth willingly and sucked on the offered fingers. “Fuck.” Magnus ground out lowly. With his hands otherwise occupied Magnus used his hips to push Alec even more into the self. These clothes were going to be the death of him.

“With my mouth,” he said. “And if you are lucky and are a good boy and come for me, I might let you have a taste.” Where did all this dirty talk come from? Of course Magnus liked to talk in bed but usually it was more generic. He wanted to be specific with Alec. He wanted to push Alec to the ground and thrust his cock inside his mouth. He wanted those supple lips to wrap tight around his aching cock. He was so close to coming, but he had to make Alec come first. His sweet little virgin.

“After this you are going to tell them you don’t feel well and get off early. I’ll kick my roommate out and discover all the places that you liked to be touched.” Alec had only been working for such a short time, but one sick day couldn’t hurt. Beside, Magnus was eager to continue exploring. Alec moaned around his fingers, nipping lightly. “Fuck.” Magnus pulled Alec’s head to the side and back to kiss, no claim him. Magnus’ hand picked up speed, stroking over the head of Alec’s cock. Damn he had not even seen it yet and he already loved it. 

A few more strokes and Alec went stiff as he came. Magnus swallowed every noise and kiss that Alec gave. Once they were back at his place he could really see what beautiful sounds came from this wonderful man. Magnus didn’t let up on his own humping. He would probably have a wet spot but the thought of stopping was too cruel to even fathom. Thrusting a hand full more times against Alec’s perfect clothes ass Magnus was coming in his own pants, panting in Alec’s neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, probably took long, but neither wanted to move at all. When they did Magnus pulled his hand from Alec’s pants. Some of his come stayed on the raven haired man’s hand. Magnus smiled and looked Alec in the eye as he locked his hand clean. Alec’s eyes were so wide with wonder and lust as he watched every digit be cleaned by Magnus’ skilled tongue. His dick gave a twitch in his soiled pants. Alec wanted more.

“So...your place?” Innocent virgin? Not anymore.


End file.
